


Forever and Always

by germanshepherd123



Series: Shorts [8]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cranscott, F/F, I cried while writing this, I'm Sorry, M/M, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanshepherd123/pseuds/germanshepherd123
Summary: Trini never comes home and Kimberly is worried. Kim gets a phone call.Based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute





	Forever and Always

Kim sighs as she looks at the clock that hangs on the wall in the kitchen before glancing out the window, biting her lip in worry. Trini should have been home hours ago for dinner and she hasn’t showed, not even calling to tell her that she was going to be late like she usually would. Pulling her eyes away from the empty drive way she picks up her phone and texts Jason, Billy, and Zach in the group chat asking if they’ve seen Trini.

 

Her worry only grows when they all respond that they haven’t.

‘Is something wrong?’- Billy

Kim chews at her lip as she reads over the question again and again, unsure of how to respond. Kim is pulled out of her thoughts when her phone rings. She stares at her cell, not recognizing the number, a feeling of dread slowly growing in her stomach before finally answering.

 

“Hello” Kim answers, her voice not sounding like her own.

“Is this Kimberly Hart?” a voice says

“Yes.”

“This is Angel Grove Hospital. I’m calling about Trinity Gomez.…Something’s happened. You should come right now.” 

 

Kim doesn’t remember the rest of the conversation, she doesn’t remember calling the boys and letting them know what happened or somehow getting into her car and driving to the hospital. Yet, somehow in the midst of all of this, the fear and the worry. Her mind drifts back to December, when Trini proposed.

 

* * *

 

_They were walking back from ice skating at the local ring, elbows hooked to one another while their other hand holds cups of hot chocolate. The two weren’t paying attention to where they were going, not really having a destination in mind, just enjoying each other’s company and warmth. All in all, the perfect date night. When they suddenly come to a stop, snow lightly falling down around them, Kim looks over at her girlfriend curiously to see her fidgeting nervously staring straight ahead._

_“Trini?” Kim asks curiously, she watches as Trini looks up at her and gives her a small nervous smile._

_“Do you remember when we first met?” Trini asks making Kim raise an eyebrow at the odd question._

_“Yeah…you crashed into me on your skateboard cause you were too busy brooding to your metal music than watching where you were going.” Kim teases with a slight smile_

_“Okay, first you, ran into me cause you were texting and driving.”_

_“You make it sound like I hit you with a car.” Kim says with a laugh_

_“I was seriously injured.” Trini says in mock offense_

_“Pleeaasse you scraped your knee.” The taller girl says with a roll of her eyes, but a smile playing on her lips. “But if it really matters…I’m sorry I hit you with my bike.” She says as she places her hands on the smaller girl’s waist._

_“You're forgiven.” Trini says quietly before leaning up to kiss her girlfriend. Kim pulls back with a satisfied hum, a goofy smile playing on her lips as she looks down at her girlfriend._

_“Why the sudden trip down memory lane?” Kim asks as she pulls the latina closer, to fend off the cool air._

_“Well…” Trini says suddenly becoming nervous again as she fidgets out of Kim’s arms. “It was right here.” She says as she stands a few feet in ftong of Kim pointing at the ground._

_“Huh.” Kim says as she recognizes her surroundings, and mildly wonders how she didn't notice that they were in the park. She turns back to her girlfriend when she hears her begin to speak again._

_“So I thought that since this was the place we first met, than it should also be the place that I do this.” Before Kim could question what ‘this’ is, Trini is bending down onto one knee with a small black box in her hand._

_“Trini” Kim gasps, tears springing into her eyes._

_“I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you. So, Kimberly Ann Hart, Will you marry me?” Trini says as she opens the box to reveal a gorgous diamond ring. Just as the words leave her lips, Kimberly rushes her and practically tackles her into the snow. Trini’s grunt of surprise muffled by Kim’s lips on hers._

_“Is that a yes?” Trini asks breathlessly once they pull away for air._

_“That’s a yes, forever and always.” Kim says a few tears falling from her eyes, Trini grins before retunring to kiss her ~~girlfriend~~ fiancée._

 

* * *

 

Kim is pulled out of the memory when she pulls up to the hospital entrance. Seeing as the boys weren’t here yet she makes her way towards the front desk and tells the nurse that she’s here from Trini before she’s led down what feels like a million hallways like a never ending maze. She mildly wonders how the guys are supposed to find her. The nurse leads her over to where, who she assumes, Trini’s doctor is as he explains to her what happened.

 

But she barely hears him, her eyes glued to the door where she knows Trini is. Three words too manage to slip through somehow ‘Won't make it.’

 

“Can I see her?” Kim asks facing the doctor, the doctor nods grimly before gesturing towards the door. Kim tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. A few tears manage to escape when she sees Trini laying in the bed, her body covered in bandages and tubes. Quickly wiping the tears away, hoping the other girl didnt notice them, she makes her way towards her fiancée.

 

“Hey baby.” Kim chokes out, she wants to reach out and hold her but she’s not sure where. There seem to be bandages and tubes everywhere. 

“Hey.” Trini says her voice rough as she shakily holds out a hand for Kim to take. The hand that seems to only have an Iv hooked up to it. “Sorry I didn’t call.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kim says, a few tears slipping out as she sits in a nearby chair. Gripping Trini’s hand a little too tightly. “What did you do this time, crazy girl? You’re a mess.” Kim asks, as she plays with a few strands of Trini’s hair that are sticking out of the bandages on her head. Trini closes her eyes, a content smile forming on her face like it always did when Kim played with her hair.

 

“You know me…can’t stay out of trouble even if I tried.” Trini sighs, before opening her eyes and looking over at Kim. Her eyes glassy with unshed tears “Do you remember…that house we wanted to get on the hillside?”

 

“Yeah…” Kim says, biting back a sob.

“We’re going to get that house one day. And we’re going to stay there forever.” Trini says

“Maybe have a few kids?” Kim says, understanding what Trini was trying to do.

“Two. A girl and a boy.” Trini says “And a dog.”

Kim lets out a teary eyed laugh at that “Yeah. Just what I need a fourth child to take care of.” Trini grins at her.

 

“And we’ll grow old together. Telling our kids stories about…about how you almost killed me with your bike.” Trini says with a watery smirk when Kim chuckles “And we’ll stay together whether we’re rich or for poor or for better. We’ll love each other, Forever and always.”

 

Getting an idea, Kim stands up and presses a gentle kiss to Trini’s bandaged forehead.

“Don’t go anywhere.” Kim whispers to her before walking to the door and calling for a nurse.

 

She spots Billy, Jason and Zack across the hall, they all quickly come running over to her when they see her. Once the nurse walks away to get what she asked she turns to the guys, barely keeping it together.

 

“Its not good.” Kim says roughly before clearing her throat and looking at Billy and Jason. “Can I…. Can I borrow your rings?” she asks seeing their confused looks she continues “I want to…I need to…” she tries but not being able to get the words out.

 

“Of course Kim.” Jason says, understanding what she’s trying to ask. Him and Billy both take off their rings and hand them to her. They were simple, silver bands and were nothing short of perfect.

 

“Thank you.” She says as she looks down at the bands in her palm before looking back up at her friends “I’ll give them back to you after… just after.”

“Keep them.” Billy says with a shake of his head “We can get new ones.”

Kim gives them a small smile and hugs them, pulling away when she sees the Chaplain walking towards them followed by the nurse from earlier.

 

They all make their way into the room and Trini smiles when sees the Chaplain, understanding what Kim wanted to do.

 

“Not exactly how I imagined our wedding day.” Trini says as Kim takes her hand once again. “Do we even have rings?” she asks, Kim answers by showing her the two bands. Trini’s eyes flicker over to where Jason, Billy and Zach are standing behind Kim. All three of them barely able to hold back tears. “Thank you.” Trini says with a small smile, Jason gives her a nod, not being able to speak while Billy gives her a watery smile.

 

The two girls turn to the Chaplin and tell them that they are ready. Hands gripping onto one another tightly as he reads a couple versus. Exchanging rings as he does, Kim’s nearly breaks when she sees Trini’s usually steady hands shake when she puts the ring on her finger, but she quickly pulls herself together. When the Chalin finishes he nods to Kim for her to give her vows. Kim takes a shaky breath as she looks into Trini’s eyes and says:

 

“I want you forever, foever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We’ll grow old togetherm and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We’ll still love each other, forever and always.” She says a few tears slipping down her cheeks, and she knows that everyone else in the room is crying as well but she refuses to look away from Trini. Refusing to forget one second of this moment.

 

Her eyes half lidded, breaths shallow, the beeps slowing before she brings herself to speak. Her voice low but just loud enough for Kim to hear.

 

“I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I’m not there. I’ll always love you, forever and always.” Trini says just as the monitor lets out a long solid beep. And just like that, Kim breaks. Her face buried into Trini’s chest as she heaves loud and angry sobs. The nurse sadly turns off the monitor before her and the Chaplin leave the room. Kim’s sobs echoing them on the way out, while the boys stand there unsure of what to do, their hearts breaking for the friend they lost and for the one she left behind.


End file.
